


They Saved Me

by Kated2005



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Relationship(s), Rescue, Self-Defense, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kated2005/pseuds/Kated2005
Summary: You've been on your own for over a year now, which is pretty fucking good, considering you're in the goddamn apocalypse. When you wake up naked, tied to the bed, and with a man you don't know, you're resigned, thinking that THIS is how you're going to die. You're about to give up when you hear a strange whistle followed immediately by gunshots and the door to the room you're in is kicked open. You're being saved, and you've never been more grateful.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. Coming from your head. You tried to reach it, trying to figure our why the hell it hurt so goddamn bad. Your eyes shoot open when you realize that you can't move your arms. Your hands are bound above your head and secured to the headboard of the bed. Panicking, you pull hard on the rope, only to have it bite hard into your skin, tearing it and drawing blood.

Breathe. You have to calm down and figure out what's going on. Closing your eyes, you take deep breaths, trying to remember anything at all. You shiver violently as the adrenaline leaves your body and you become cold. Lifting your head, you look down at your body to realize that you're naked. Naked and tied to a bed. Well Hell.

You hear voices. From what little you can hear, it's two men arguing. Slowly you start remembering what happened. You had just gotten back from a scavenging trip. You were pretty stoked because you were coming back with a box of canned food that you found in an abandoned car. You remember pushing the door open and walking in, not bothering with your weapon because you had already cleared the small cabin two days ago. You remember hearing footsteps coming from the bedroom and seeing a man, maybe in his early thirties with dirty blonde hair. He had a disturbing smile on his face, then the world went black.

Taking another deep breath, you open your eyes. Your head is throbbing, where you can only assume you got hit. You feel resigned. Thinking to yourself, so, this is how I'm going to die. You've been surviving on your own for over a year now, which is pretty damn good considering you're in the fucking apocalypse. You hoped they would make it quick. Remembering your naked state, you realized that what they were going to do to you would only make you wish for your own death.

You've noticed that the yelling has stopped and you grow anxious as you hear heavy footsteps getting closer to the room you're in. You hear the door knob rattle and the squeak of the heavy wooden door opening and then closing. You had expected to see the same man as before, but this man you don't recognize. He's tall, at least six feet to your five foot-four inches. He's wearing black jeans, a gray t-shirt which clings to his body, showcasing some pretty impressive muscles, and black combat boots. His skin is the color of a caramel candy with brown eyes to match. He gave you a smile similar to his friend and it made you feel sick.

"Look what we have here! A present all wrapped up for me. I'm Jared by the way." He started walking closer to the bed, never breaking eye contact with you. "What do you want? Why am I tied to the bed?" You tried to keep the tremor out of your voice, but you know you've failed. "Oh Honey, I think you can guess what I want. You know it's dangerous for such a pretty thing to be out here all alone." He was running his fingers over your collarbone, down to one of your breasts as he spoke, causing your body to shiver.

"Please, just leave me alone. You can take all of my supplies, my guns. Whatever, just please let me go." You had tears in your eyes and you were trying to jerk away from his unwanted touch. Your skin was crawling and you've never felt dirtier. Your shifting only made him laugh. "Are you kidding? Do you know how long it's been since I've had a good fuck? There aren't many women left Honey, and we were lucky enough to find you." He cupped your breast in his hand, squeezing hard, making you yelp.

Good fuck? Hah! Jokes on him. Seeing how you've never had sex, you didn't think he's going to get as good as he thinks. His hand keeps ghosting over your body, but he's made no move to join you on the bed. "Please, I'm not going to be a good lay. Hell, I've never even had sex before. It won't be any good, so please untie me." His hand froze and his eyes snapped up to yours, almost completely black. It was then that you realized your mistake.

His smile grew so wide, you thought that it was going to split his stupid face in half. His hand came off your body and went right to his belt buckle. "A virgin? Really? I'm gonna tear that pretty pussy up! Honey, you're gonna be a whole new woman when I'm done with you." It was at that moment you started screaming for help.

Jared had his belt undone and pants down to his thighs. He was pulling his boxers down and you screamed again, hoping-which was stupid to do in this new world-that anyone would hear you. You felt a sharp sting across your face that effectively silenced you. You could taste blood in your mouth. His blow had split your lip open and it was already swelling.

"Now Honey, I really don't wanna hurt you, but you keep that up, biters'll find us." He was slowly working his cock with his fist while his other hand went up to your face, turning your head so you're looking at him. "Open up Honey." His cock was pressed against your lips.

Like heck were you gonna do that! You kept your lips pressed tightly together, giving him your best bitch face. You barely had time to blink before you felt your head snap to the side, taking another hard back hand to the other side of your face. You cried out in pain. Man, your head was starting to hurt more than it had before. Your vision started blurring and tears sprang to your eyes.

"Open your fucking mouth!" He was getting angrier but you managed a weak "go fuck yourself" before he gripped your jaw, forcing your mouth open. You felt the tip of his cock slipping past your lips and you let your tears openly fall now. "Oh Honey, your mouth feels so fucking good." He groaned, slowly pumping his hips, fucking your mouth. He kept a firm grip on your jaw, preventing you from biting his cock off and spitting it in his face.

You felt dirty. You felt shame. So angry at what was happening, and you were powerless to stop it. You felt his hand that wasn't on your face grip your breast, squeezing it hard, causing a whimper. "Mmmmm, feels so good." You closed your eyes.

You were trying to escape in your mind. If you could find your zen zone, you could survive this. As you started sinking into your headspace, you swore you heard whistling. You tried to focus on the sound when you heard gunshots. Suddenly, your jaw was freed and your mouth was empty. You took this opportunity to scream for help, as loud as your abused face would let you. Jared was trying to get his pants back up when the door was kicked open.

Two men came charging into the room with guns drawn, forcing Jared to his knees. One of the men held a gun to the back of his head, while the other cut your bounds on your wrists. Your arms fell down limply and you were openly crying with relief. You felt a blanket being wrapped around your shoulders by one of the men as he yelled out "Hey boss, I think you need to get back here!" You looked up at him to thank him and were struck speechless by the horrible burn covering half of his face.

You heard heavy footsteps coming towards you. You looked up to see another man enter the room. He was dressed in fitted jeans and a black leather jacket. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck and he carried a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire over his shoulder, being held with leather gloved hands. He had black slicked back hair and a beard that was salt and pepper. He wore a look of sheer rage and disgust as he took in the sight in front of him. He spoke in a gravelly voice "Well, what the fuck is going on in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the room changed considerably with his question. You were still on the bed, but now in a sitting position, next to the blonde man that untied you. You opened your mouth to speak, but the pain in your jaw and head only allowed you to sob. Your head was swimming and you felt yourself getting dizzy. At this point, you were fairly certain that you had one heck of a concussion going on. You leaned heavily on the man next to you and took deep breaths, him supporting you up with an arm around your shoulders.

The man that had a gun on Jared spoke up. "We heard her screaming and came back here to find her tied to the bed. This dumb bastard was trying to get his pants back up when we took him down. Best guess here is that he was going to rape her." You glanced over to Jared on his knees and he was shaking. Damn if that didn't satisfy you. He was feeling the same terror that he had just made you feel.

The man with the black jacket slowly walked to stand in front of him, swinging his bat down from his shoulder to point it in his face. "Is that fucking true? Did you try to fucking force yourself on an unwilling woman?" He spoke in a scary low voice that sent chills throughout your body. You felt the blonde man rubbing your arm and pull you closer to his side in an attempt to warm you. "Answer me, boy!" The sudden raise in his voice made you jump.

"Boss, should I get her out of here? She's pretty shaken up and she's been through a lot." The man next to you surprised you, seeming to have your well being in mind. "Well, Dwight, I think she should see how a real man handles someone who fucking tries to rape a woman." Huh. Dwight. Different name, but it seemed to suit him. The man with the bat glances over to you. "That okay with you sweetheart?" Afraid to try to speak again, you just nod your head.

"Well, okay then! I'm going to ask you one more fucking time. Did you try to fucking force your sorry ass on her?" He put the top of his bat under Jared's chin, forcing him to look at him. Jared's mouth opened and closed twice before speaking. "We were just going to have some fun with her. We weren't gonna kill her or anything. We were just gonna take turns fucking her. Come on man, you know how hard it is to find a woman alone?" The man with the gun hit Jared on the back of his head, causing him to fall forward into the pointy bat. He cried out as the barbs cut over his chin, throat and neck, drawing a good amount of blood.

"Whoa, Simon! Keep your shit together and get that sorry fuck back on his knees." Another name for another face of your rescuers. "Sorry boss, just pissed me off is all." Simon muttered as he pulled Jared back up. Jacket man put his bat back in Jared's face so he was forced to stare at it. "This is Lucille. She's my best gal and she doesn't take too kindly to rapists. Your buddy out there found out just how fucking nasty she can be!" You noticed for the first time that his bat was covered in blood and fleshy chunks. Mental note: Lucille is fucking terrifying.

Jacket man spoke in the most menacing voice you've ever heard. "Did she beg you to stop? Did she cry? Did she scream?" Jared nods his head, not taking his eyes off of Lucille. "I do not fucking tolerate rape. I will shut that shit down! It's your fucking turn to beg." Quicker than you thought possible, he raised the bat and cracked it down over Jared's shoulder. He screamed. And I mean he screamed. He fell to his side clutching his injured arm that was a whole lot bloodier.

Simon picked him back up, forcing him to his knees again. His arm looked like it sat a whole lot lower on his body than it should, probably dislocated. "Please! Please! I won't touch her again! If you let me go, I'll disappear and you'll never see me again!" The plea in his voice went unnoticed by Jacket man as he swung the bat down on his other shoulder, cracking bone and tearing flesh. "She begged you and you didn't fucking listen. Simon, get him up again." Jacket man looked over to you and shot you a wink over his shoulder. Looking at Jared, you could see the pain he was in and you felt no sympathy.

His arms hung from his body like limp noodles, he was pale as hell and he was fucking sobbing. If Jacket man did turn him loose, he'd be walker food in no time, but it didn't seem like that was to be his fate. Jacket man crouched down so he was face to face with Jared. "Well, boy, you did fucking beg. But Lucille here has already tasted your blood and she is still fucking thirsty!" He stood up and cracked the bat on his head, splitting his skull. He kept repeating that until there was nothing left but a pool of blood, brain and bone.

You were so overwhelmed with what just happened that you felt yourself sinking down into Dwight. Your head swam with dizziness and you let unconsciousness take you down. "Fuck, boss, she's out. What do we do with her?" Simon came over and adjusted the blanket around your body, making you a human burrito. "We take her back with us. She's been through enough fucking shit, and she needs Carson to check her out." With that being said, Jacket man reached out to pick you up, cradling you in his arms. "Simon, find any shit that's hers and pack it up. Dwight, grab any weapons that you can find. Let's get the fuck out of here."

He carried you out to the truck and laid you in the front seat while Dwight and Simon climbed in the back with everything they grabbed. The truck rumbled to life, and was on its way. You woke to the worst case of nausea you've ever had. Taking in your surroundings you noticed you were in a moving vehicle and you were hitting a shit ton of bumps. Your stomach was churning and soon it became too much.

"Stop the truck!" Jacket man seemed startled by your sudden awakening and slammed the brakes hard. You slammed into the dash with the side of your body before scrambling to the door. Simon wrenched it open catching you as you fell out, but you dropped to your knees and started heaving. Your arms fought free of the blanket and you were on all fours, emptying your stomach onto the side of the road. "Fuck that's nasty." Dwight muttered from the back of the truck when Simon hopped back in. "Boss has her, she'll be fine."

You felt the blanket you were burrito'd in being pulled back up your body. You felt a hand come forward and hold your hair back while the other rubbed light circles over your back. When the retching stopped you tried to catch your breath. Your throat was raw and your head throbbed viciously at the added pressure of vomiting. Groaning, you got up on your knees, wrapping the blanket securely around you again. You attempted to stand, and were wobbly at best. Luckily Jacket man was there to help steady you and get you back in the truck. You managed a very weak "thank you" before he closed your door.

When he got back in he started the truck back up and started driving again, being more mindful of the potholes. "You should try and lay down sweetheart, you look like shit." Choking out a small laugh, you complied with his request. You laid on your side with your head in his lap and your knees tucked up. Looking down at you with a raised eyebrow, you just shrugged "it's more comfortable this way." You hated how weak your voice sounded. Clearing your throat, you spoke again. "Thank you for back there. If you guys didn't come when you did..." your voice trailed off, thinking about what the outcome would have been.

"There's nothing to thank us for. You were the fucking definition of a damsel in distress. How would any fucking man walk away from that shit?" He gave you a wink and a grin. You felt comfortable around him, even after seeing what he was capable of. You felt protected and safe, which you haven't felt in a long ass time. Looking back up at him you quietly spoke. "What's your name? I'd really like to know the names of the men that saved me, and I already know Dwight and Simon."

He regarded you curiously, not used to being the one receiving questions, but always asking them. "I'm Negan. What's your name sweetheart? How old are you and how long have you been on your own?" You answered his questions as he asked, but your voice was slurring and you were just so fucking tired. Your eyes closed and you felt yourself drifting off. Next thing you're aware of is being picked up and carried into a warehouse type building. Glancing down at you, Negan grinned and said "Welcome to the sanctuary." That was the last thing you heard before passing out again.


	3. Chapter 3

You were struggling with your unconsciousness. Voices were floating around in your head, with words like: trauma, monitoring and concussion. Hah! You were right, you did have one. Not that it's good news, but you were pretty proud of your self diagnosis.

A bright light had you yelping out and flailing your arms, trying to shield your eyes. "Hells bells! Shut that fucking thing off!" Your outburst must have been the reason for the low chuckle you heard from next to you. "You've gotta fucking hold still while the good doc here checks your eyes." Negan. He was still with you, and you were relieved. "Fine, but please hurry. It's bright as hell and my head hurts something fierce." You saw a small light flicking in and out of your vision, and as if he actually listened, he was quick.

"Looks to me like a bad concussion. She'll need lots of rest and to be monitored over night at the least. I've already stitched up her lip and cheek and I'm going to give her some pain killers. She'll need to be woken up every two hours. She can stay in the infirmary and I can look after her." You tried to sit up so you could look around, but your dizziness prevented you from doing so. Instead, you let your eyes wander, taking in what almost looked like a legit hospital room. 

You look up to the doctor and notice that he's an older man, probably early to mid fifties. He looked back at you with kind eyes and a sad smile. "Looks like you've been through quite a bit. I've done what I can for you, and with some rest, you'll make a full recovery." You tried to smile at him, but with your facial wounds, it was more of a grimace. "Thank you, for everything doctor?" He smiled and shook your offered hand. "Carson, Dr. Carson." Carson. More faces, more names you hoped you could remember. 

"Well Doc, there's no need to take up your fucking valuable time. I'll take her and make sure she's well taken care of." Negan smirked down at you when he said that last bit. "Make sure to come by my room first fucking thing in the morning to check on your patient." His room? You've never shared a room with a dude before, even before the world went to hell. Well frick. But you were exhausted, physically and mentally, and bed sounded blissful.

Doc Carson gave you some pills and water to choke down before you were released into Negan's care. "Remember, every two hours and try to ask her some questions. Like her name, an easy math problem and so on. Things she could easily answer. If she has any issues answering them, send for me immediately and I'll come." You planned on standing up so you could make your way to Negan's room, but those pills kicked in fast! You giggled and sat heavily on the exam table. "Holy moly! That shit is great! I can't feel my feet though, my body feels like jello."

You heard Negan laughing behind you, and you swore you heard Doc C snort/cough. "Would you like a wheel chair sir?" For some reason, that idea delighted you and you were animatedly clapping your hands together. "Oh my gosh! A ride! I love rides!" Negan was shaking his head. "Jesus Doc, what the fuck did you give her?" He bent down to scoop you up back into your arms. "Nothing too powerful, but she's rather small, and she has an empty stomach. She should be out in no time." Negan made his way to the infirmary door and you were waving over his shoulder at the doc. "Thanks again Doc Carson!"

Shaking his head and chuckling again, Negan made his way up a flight of stairs. "You must be feeling pretty fucking good right now because you're kinda fucking nutty." Turning your head into his chest, you're pretty sure he didn't hear you mumble "so is your face." Things were becoming less funny and more fuzzy as the pills took you over. You made it up another flight of stairs and down a long corridor before falling asleep.

You felt hands all over your body. Stroking your flesh and grabbing your skin. You tried to call for help, but nobody could hear you. You felt scared, alone and violated. Fingers were pinching your nipples and teeth were biting into your neck. You tried to push the hands away, but they were tied to the headboard. No. Not again. You started thrashing and whimpering, making so much noise, Negan was surprised you didn't wake yourself up. He shook your shoulder and was rewarded with a solid right hook to the face.

"Son of a bitch! Goddamn it! Wake up." He rubbed his jaw, wiggling it to make sure all was good. He saw tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes and sighed. He was a weak man for a woman in tears. Gentling his touch, he stroked your face, thumbs brushing the tear tracks away. "Come on sweetheart, wake up now. It's okay, you're safe. I've got you. Wake up now." He noticed your breathing started evening out and soon, your eyelids were fluttering open. 

Before any words were spoken, you crawled over onto his lap and cried. Long, broken sobs. Your hands gripped at his shoulders and your face was buried in his chest. You felt warm arms wrap around you, pulling you closer. Negan rested his chin on the top of your head and quietly rocked you. Once your sobs quieted down, you closed your eyes again and just breathed. "Open your eyes sweetheart, it's almost been two hours and we've gotta check your brain. What's your name? How old are you? What's 7+2?" You softly answer his questions, avoiding eye contact.

You were embarrassed. You knew it was stupid and pointless, but you were. You had a horrible nightmare, and you felt almost as bad as you did when Jared touched you. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke down like that. I didn't mean to cling to you like this." You started to extract yourself from him, but his arms tightened around you, holding you in place. "Nothing to apologize for. You went through some serious shit and nightmares are fucking normal." You closed your eyes and slid your hands off his shoulders.

Skin...you felt his skin. Holding your breath, you pop one eye open and are greeted with the sight of his bare chest. Letting your breath woosh out, you leaned back and took him in. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Looking down at yourself, you were relieved when you found yourself wearing an oversized white tshirt. Glancing up at his face, you could see his lips twitch up into a small smile. Your reaction, no doubt entertaining him. "Um...thank you for the shirt. I'm just gonna..." You slid off of him and laid down on your side, facing away from him. "Okay, just get some rest."

You laid there for a few minutes, just thinking. You were sharing a bed with a total stranger. A stranger who was basically naked. And you were only wearing a baggy shirt. Frick. Closing your eyes, you willed yourself to sleep. It wasn't long before you heard a steady beeping noise coming from near your head. You felt your body shift and thought to yourself that pillows shouldn't move.

You opened your eyes and found yourself curled up into Negan's side. Your head was on his chest and your arm was resting over his torso. Your leg was draped across both of his. You felt his arm resting over your back, holding you to him. You saw his other arm come up to silence the alarm on his wristwatch. It was still dark outside, so you knew that this was your concussion alarm. "Okay, you know the drill. What's your name? How old are you? What's 7-3?" Again, you quietly answered his questions, yawning while responding. 

"Go back to sleep now." Your eyes closed and you snuggled your face into that spot between his shoulder and neck. His arm tightened around you, keeping you as close to his body as possible. You were sleeping in no time. Next time you woke up, it was to Negan getting out of bed. You grumbled and grumped about the loss of warmth, but you snuggled deeper into the blankets and quickly fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the delay in posting. Real life is a bitch sometimes and with a death in the family, I had to help with the family. I will be posting (hopefully) more regularly. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you all.

<3 K

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fam. This is my first FF and I'm nervous as HELL about posting this business. If ANYONE has helpful hints, I would truly appreciate it. This story doesn't follow any story lines from the comics or the tv show. I just love me some JDM.


End file.
